This year has been full of surprises
by literaryfreak
Summary: What happens after the years have passed them both? Jo and Laurie during Christmas, as adults.


A/N So I've been awfully neglectful to this fandom. I've tried to make it up with a badly- written Christmas story, of when Jo and Laurie are old..ish. I've always wanted to write a story about when they're adults. Let's say they're 45, for the sake of continuity (I really hate when timelines aren't accurate). It's sort of sad and bare, but ends happy, I promise.

Disclaimer: There is no disclaimer. Paradox?

* * *

The year had been full of surprises, bad and good, for all of them.

This year's summer had been beautiful, with lots of blooming flowers and bountiful vegetables. The autumn had not been too cold, providing lots of time for strolling in the crisp air through the grounds of Plumfield. It had been the twentieth anniversary of old Aunt March's death, but the place did not look any worse than it did then – if anything, it looked better.

But with these happy tidings came sadness as well. Professor Bhaer had passed away. Jo had known his time would come someday but hoped it would be later rather than sooner. And while the sorrow for the loss of his cheery spirit had still been fresh, another pain fell upon the March family once more – Amy caught that very scarlet fever she had been evading all these years and to everyone's shock, had passed into the Valley of the Shadow as well. None had thought that the youngest March, with her art, wealth, and liveliness, would leave them so soon, hardly in her forties. The Marches had dwindled down to the two sisters and their father.

Those who remained gathered together at Plumfield for Christmas Eve. Meg was busy in the kitchen, where she always felt at home. Jo was looking out the windows of Plumfield into the street, where carolers walked by singing and jingling their bells.

"What a year it's been, Jo," spoke Laurie, who had crept up behind her.

"Teddy." She smiled, her skin crinkling at the corners of her mouth, foretelling wrinkles. "Yes, some year."

They stood together in silence for some time. The misery they had gone through this year had affected their usual flow of banter as of late. At last Jo spoke again.

"It's just us, Meg, and Father this year."

"Yes. A small Christmas."

Silence overwhelmed them once more.

"Bess wrote."

"What did she say?" Bess had gone out to see the West, "for her art," she had said a few months back. This had surprised everyone, for who would think little, princess Bess would want to see the West? But Jo had had her suspicions.

"I think you were right."

"About what?" Jo feigned surprise, but felt her mouth slowly break into an unabashed smile.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know, Jo. You can't hide from me, you know that. She found Dan." Laurie was smiling as well now. "Do you think they'll…?"

"I hope so." Jo turned to the frosted windows once more, trying to hide her beaming grin. "I did not think it at the time, but they'll be perfect for each other. They'll do each other some good."

Silence again, but Jo's smile faltered this time.

"Jo, we mustn't keep lingering over the past like this."

"What do you suppose we do, Teddy? Our spouses are _dead_."

"Do you think I have forgotten?" Laurie remarked back, sharper than he intended to. "I'm sorry, Jo, didn't mean to bark at you. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. I almost can't remember life without Amy now."

"And me without Friedrich."

"How did we get along before them?" Laurie asked the window wryly.

"We had each other." Jo smiled, though Laurie stopped for a brief second to contemplate her words. She remembered Christmases of past years, the full March family, Mr. Laurence, and Laurie all gathered together, celebrating each other's company. What she would give to go back to those happy, carefree days. "Come, let us go help Meg, I'm sure she needs it, though it might be best if I stay out of the kitchen, you know how clumsy I am." Jo laughed at he own attempt at humor and turned to leave but found herself stuck by one of Laurie's hands holding hers. She pulled again but he would not leave her hand. "What?"

"We had each other," he repeated, thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. "We're only in our forties, Jo. We still have much to live. But even if we don't, we shouldn't waste it."

"What exactly do you propose?" Jo started before a pair of lips pressing softly against hers stopped her from further speaking. Laurie's other hand found hers, and he pulled her slowly towards him. One of his hands came up to caress her neck, and she knew this was no longer just between friends. Jo could not believe this, after all these years, but she found she could not pull away, not from his languid kiss and comforting grasp that warmed her soul and woke something within her. And when he breathily sighed against her mouth in contentment, she couldn't help but do the same.

After they let go of each other, Jo finally glanced above and found what else but mistletoe hanging above them. Who had put that there?

"I know it's been a while--"

"Twenty-five years, actually," Jo said rather quickly, embarrassed that she had kept track.

"Yes, well, twenty-five years since I told you I loved you in that grove that summer afternoon, but, I think…." He struggled to find the words. "I've always loved you," he finished in a rushed manner, in the same impetuous way he'd said the words then too. "But I've loved Amy this whole time, as well. Oh, I don't know…I'm so sorry, Jo, I shouldn't have done that just now." He looked agitated. One rejection from her had been enough for a lifetime. Her words just now had reminded him that she had always been the one for him, though he had tried to bury it for years. But right now, he knew he had just ruined Christmas for them all with his attempt to follow his heart and heal it, right when they were starting to pick up the pieces of their lives. He wracked his head, trying to find a way out of this situation he had created, one that could lead them back to the safe friendship they had shared all these years.

"Maybe we just weren't meant for each other until now." Jo said quietly, looking down at her toes. Laurie's head snapped up, not believing her words.

"Really, truly, Jo?" he asked carefully. He caught both her hands in his, like he had twenty-five years ago.

She had not felt anything but friendship for her friend that sunny day in the grove, but she finally bloomed with heartfelt love for him now. She'd always held a fondness for her friend; only now, when there was no one left, did she realize what he meant to her. It had taken time, to smooth their sharp angles, to bring them together.

"Really, truly, dear," and she lingered on that last word.

He pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper but just as soft. He had waited a lifetime for this. Yes, it had taken a while, but in the end, she was finally in his arms, fitting perfectly. Neither would ever forget Friedrich or Amy, but Laurie and Jo had known each other first and the best.

Unbeknownst to them, Meg watched from the hallway, happy that the mistletoe she had put up had served its purpose after all.

Out of the year's sorrow grew a harmony for Christmas and thereafter.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone, wherever you may be. I have another story near done, so I'll get that out soon..ish. I just have to say I'm so happy to have this Little Women fanfic community. I'd wanted this for years, and look how we've grown. Bless all of you. *weeps*


End file.
